Dicing with Death Episode 178
Halvar Recap ]] Day 126 (continued) Halvar, realising that Uncle Istavan's axe isn't in Wodheim, limps out of town and into the woods. Halvar is nervous of Uncle Istavan's wrath if he doesn't get back his walking stick, so doesn't head back in that direction. Halvar decides to head to the Borderline Inn at the edge of the Elfwood. Day 127 It is past dawn when Halvar arrives at the Inn. Before going inside Halvar puts his weapons, except his mother's axe, inside his bearskin, and buries it outside. Halvar then heads inside and orders a drink from Jack the Bartender, and this time Halvar is able to pay for drinks. Halvar then sits and asks about the magic axe that can also look like a staff, but no one has any leads for him. Halvar then orders some food. Halvar then realises he can buy a room to rest in. Halvar rests in the inn for 14 days to get to full HP. He uses the alias "Hal" while staying at the inn. Day 134 7 days into his rest Halvar realises his weapons hidden outside have been stolen, including the cursed viper longsword. Halvar sadly accepts this, takes his bearskin and goes back inside. Day 141 Halvar is at full HP. The last few weeks at the tavern have been uneventful, but there has been no sign of Uncle's Axe. Jack the Bartender hires Halvar on as a bouncer. Halvar accepts this job, believing that someone with one of his stolen weapons will come by one day. Day 145 It is a few days later and Halvar has settled in to his role as bouncer. A group of 4 ruffians ever the tavern, but Halvar doesn't them not a threat. The 4 man sit at a table with another man. It is a quiet discussion at first but it esculates into an argument over money. The lone man is pushed down to the ground and the 4 ruffians suround him. Halvar walks over to the trouble makers and tackles one to the ground. Halvar then finds his cursed viper longsword has appeared in his hand and is compelling him into fighting lethally and killing the ruffian. The other ruffians flee. The one trying to flee out of a nearby window gets his throat slit by the man who had been thrown to the ground. Halvar gets his axe stuck in the tavern wall. Jack comes over to demand the violence ends, shooting his crossbow at the stabber. Halvar attacks the stabber but is then hit by an arrow from an archer who then runs off. Halvar chases after the archer. The archer tells Halvar that he isn't Halvar's enemy. Halvar gives chase out the back door of the tavern and knocks out the archer with a punch. The sword magically forces Halvar to kill the unconcious man. Halvar returns into the tavern to find Jack cleaning up the mess, and reminds Halvar not to go fatal on troublemakers, and gives Halvar another chance. Halvar helps Jack with the bodies. The bodies are left in the woods for the hill cats to take. Halvar is unable to get his axe out of the wall, and he leaves the axe head in the wall. Selkie Recap Selkie Character creation. A Female Half-Elven Thief/Wizard who is a member of the Knights of Solstace. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Halvar Episodes Category:Selkie Episodes